Aimer à perdre la raison
by Komo-Chan
Summary: "Avec moi, c'est toujours pareil. Je vis une belle relation et tout tombe en miette" Et si Cato laissait tomber Peeta ? Au péril d'une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne le savais que trop bien. Cela ne durerait pas. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me quitterait aussi tôt. **

**Je rentrais dans le petit appartement que j'occupais avec lui. Aussitôt, je remarquais le paisible silence qui m'entourait. J'étais si surprise. D'habitude, un peu de bruit se faisait toujours entendre. Mais peut-être dormait-il. Ou alors me réservait-il une petite surprise. Tout un tas de pensées perverses envahirent mon cerveau. Je les laissais m'emporter dans la rêverie la plus totale. Cato posant ses mains sur mon corps complètement nu. Une frisson parcourant mon échine. C'est fou ce que j'aimais quand il me faisait ce genre de choses. je me surpris, adossé contre un mur, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs. M'avait-il entendu ? Une gêne me prit. **

**Mes peurs furent très vite dissipées lorsque que je fouillais l'appartement de fond en comble à sa recherche. Personne. Je fus enfin rassuré. Il ne m'avait laissé qu'un mot, trônant sur mon oreiller, à la droite du lit. J'avais l'habitude qu'il fasse ça. Partir en ne me laissant qu'une lettre pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je pris alors le morceau de papier et me rendis dans la salle de bain où je me regardais dans le miroir avant de le déplier. Le texte était assez long, une chose assez inhabituelle chez lui. **

"_Je pars. Sans doute ne reviendrais-je jamais. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé une dernière fois avant cela mais tel est mon devoir. Je ne peut rester plus longtemps auprès de toi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus souffrir. Rester plus longtemps à tes cotés n'aurait que rendu plus difficile la tâche que j'ai à présent accomplie. Tu sais que je t'aime et que jamais mon amour pour toi ne cessera peu importe la distance qui nous sépare. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi. _

_Tu sais que la vie ne nous réserve jamais de cadeau. Et bien en voilà la preuve. Je suis obligée de partir. Ne pars pas à ma recherche, je quitte aussi la ville. Tu ne me retrouveras jamais. _

_Mais tu sais qu'au fond de moi, au fond de mon coeur, tu seras toujours là. _

_Je t'aime, Cato"_

**Mon visage se décomposait à mesure que je lisais ses mots. Comment avait-il pu écrire ce genre de chose. Je me cantonais à croire qu'il l'avait fait sous la torture mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un éventuel stress dans ses lettres. Pas la moindre rature. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il me faisait vraiment ça. Je me regardais dans le miroir en face de moi, baissais de nouveau les yeux et attrappa vivement la lame de rasoir posée sur le coté du lavabo. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Plutôt mourir que de rester en vie s'il n'étai plus avec moi. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. **


	2. Chapter 2

C'était toujours la même chose avec moi. je vis une belle histoire. J'y crois. Et tout tombe en miettes. Il faut croire que le destin m'en veut. Je mets toujours quelques mois à me refaire à une vie normale, retrouver quelqu'un et recommencer toujours la même chose. Mais là, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Cato était le seul qui me faisait me sentir bien en moi. Bien au quotidien. J'aimais quand il était avec moi. Mais j'aimais aussi me retrouver seul de temps à autres. J'avais enfin trouvé un juste milieu. Trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je voulais passer ma vie. Mais comme toujours, le destin en a décidé autrement. Il avait encore fallu qu'il s'en aille.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, me demandant pourquoi il me laissait seul. Mais il devait avoir des raisons. Je prenais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean et composai le numéro de mon cher et tendre. Une, deux,trois, quatre sonneries. Mais toujours personne au bout du fil. Messagerie vocale.

_"Salut chéri. C'est moi. Appelle moi vite. Faut qu'on parle tous les deux."_

Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne me rappellerait pas. Mais je ressentais le besoin d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose pour qu'il revienne. Jamais ça n'était arrivé avant, mais je pleurais. Je l'aimais tellement. C'était le seul qui me faisait me sentir ainsi. Je voulais entendre sa voix. Une dernière fois. Faire le plein de lui avant qu'il ne m'abandonne pour toujours. Je voudrais plutôt qu'il ne m'abandonne jamais en réalité. Mais la vérité est toute autre et me voiler la face ne fera que rendre plus dur la tâche qu'il m'est imposé : l'oublier. Pour toujours.

Mais que faire pour l'oublier ? Rien. Voilà ce qu'il me faut faire. Je ne VEUX PAS l'oublier. Plutôt mourir que de faire une chose pareille. Mes pensées m'envahirent en quelques secondes. Mais mon portable vibra dans ma main. L'espoir me submergea. Je voulais que ce soit lui. Mais c'était ma mère. Elle m'appelait. Je laissais le téléphone sonner. Si elle savait ce qu'elle m'énervait à m'appeller toutes les heures, tous les jours. Elle voudrait tellement me parler. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors je décline l'appel une fois de plus.

Je regarde la lame de rasoir que je tiens toujours entre mes doigts. Du sang coule le long de mon pouce. Je me suis coupé et je n'ai rien ressenti. Peut ètre devrais-je recommencer. Je prends alors la lame en posant le coté tranchant le long de mon bras. J'appuie de toutes mes forces. Le sang coule à flot. Je tombe à genoux. J'ai mal. Mais la douleur s'estompe petit à petit. Alors je recommence pour me faire souffrir et essayer d'oublier les dernières heures que je viens de vivre. Mais cette fois, je me coupe de l'autre coté, là où les veines se voient. Là où le sang coulera plus. Je coupe. Plusieurs fois même. j'étais dégoutée de la personne que j'étais.

La tête me tournais. Que faire ? La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de couper encore et encore. Je tombai. Allongé à terre, je regardais le plafond sans savoir à quoi penser. Ou plutôt à qui. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Mais mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle. Encore ma mère ! Mais non, cette fois, c'était lui. L'occasion innespérée de lui parler de nouveau. Je décrochais. Il me parlait mais une seule phrase réussi à sortir de ma bouche : "Je suis mort". Et ce fut intercalé de sanglots, etouffés dans ma douleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Je baissais la tête vers mon bras, regardant le sang couler dans ma main, teintant le carrelage d'une couleur rouge sombre. Je sentais mon esprit partir doucement vers un autre monde. La mort me tendait gentiment ses bras. Mes yeux se fermaient vivement sous l'effet de la tenaillante douleur qui me secouait le poignet, remontant jusque dans mon épaule. Je serrais fortement mes paupières, lançant maintenant une douleur vive dans ma tête. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Mais malgré tout ça, je résistais. Mon coeur ne voulait pas s'arrêter de battre. Laisser mon âme partir au ciel. Me laisser en paix avec moi-même.

Enfin, je pus partir. Je voyais la fameuse lumière dont certaines personnes parlait. Je pris un peur lorsque que je vis mon propre corps vu du dessus. C'était tellement effrayant de savoir que j'étais mort.

Je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Le jour de mon dixième anniversaire. Mes premiers petits amis, et mes échecs aussi. Et LUI. Lui, celui que j'ai toujours aimé. En secret. Le jour où il est venu me voir. Le jour où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Et plein d'autres jours. Je ne pensais pas en finir comme ça un jour. Mon âme montait. J'étais mort. Mort pour lui.

Mais quelqu'un vint de me tirer de cette douce torpeur mortelle. J'entend une voix. Elle se fait de plus en plus forte. Quelqu'un crie. Un homme. Il crie mon nom.

" -Peeta ! Peeta ?!"

J'ai déjà entendu cette voix avant. Elle ne m'est pas étrangère. Comme si je connaissais cette personne depuis longtemps. Il pleure. Mon épaule se mouille de larmes. Ces sanglots... Je les reconnaitrais entre tous. Ce sont les siens. Cato !

J'aimerais tellement le serrer dans mes bras. Mais mes forces m'ont abandonnées au moment même où j'ai enfoncé la lame dans mon bras. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Juste d'une douleur. Toujours présente puisqu'une personne appuie fortement sur mes poignet pour stopper l'hémoragie. Il veut me sauver. Il est revenu pour me sauver.


End file.
